Honest Game Trailers - Undertale
Undertale is the 80th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the indie role-playing video game Undertale. ''It was published on January 12, 2016. ''Undertale ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Undertale on YouTube "Experience some of the most charming padding ever seen in a video game. As you ignore the plot completely while you... eat trash, appear on various TV shows, help some guards discover their true feelings, and go on dates with several of the game's main characters." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Undertale Script appears Are you sure you guys want me to do this? requests All right. Don't say I didn't warn you. The following trailer is rated S for Spoilers From the crowdfunding platform that will pay for your game as long as you fill it with terrifying fetish characters, comes the game that gets by on referential internet humor as much as, um, we do. Undertale Descend into an underground ruin filled with fish ladies Undyne, pun-loving skeletons Sans, and murderous quizbots Mettaton, and get ready to hug, compliment, and pet your way to a world full of peace and friendship...or just brutally slaughter everything in sight until the streets run red with monster blood. Mwahahaha! Well, you know, whatever floats your boat. Put on the dusty leotard of Frisk, a genderless main character with a bad case of silent protagonist. And journey through the depths of the underworld where you'll encounter a parade of endless quirky characters like...an obsessively clingy goat woman Toriel, a depressed ghost Napstablook, a nihilistic skeleton Sans, a narcissistic skeleton Papyrus, a flop sweating nerd with an anxiety disorder Alphys, and a homicidal flower who is basically Cthulhu. Honestly, everyone's pretty f*cked up. Immerse yourself in the Game Maker RPG that reminded you that you can feel feelings with such a good story and characters and made people tolerate the NES era graphics, bare bones fictional underworld, uninspired environments and tedious puzzles. Dog's neck stretches in fast forward Come on, didn't you see how long that dog's neck got? Game of the year (!). Experience some of the most charming padding ever seen in a video game. As you ignore the plot completely while you... eat trash, appear on various TV shows, help some guards discover their true feelings, and go on dates with several of the game's main characters. Suck on that, Mass Effect. Prepare yourself for a game that guilt trips you harder than your parents. As you spend 99% of the game defending a small child against hordes of enemies, only to be told at the last minute that you're a monster for playing an RPG like an RPG in a twist ending that's as clumsy as an M. Night Shyamalan movie, but still works pretty well anyway. Unless you had it spoiled for you, because the internet can't love anything without destroying it. jump scare F*ck you, internet! So grab your trusty stick, fill your heart with determination, and plunge yourself into the RPG that shows even the most independent games can compete with triple A developers... at least until they ruin everything by making 47 sequels. [Clips of the Five Nights At Freddy's sequels]'' Looking at you, Cawthon. Starring: That's Frisk, Baby!; Big Momma's House Toriel; Dumb and Dumberer and Papyrus; The Large Mermaid Undyne; Calcutron EX; Audrey 2 Flowey; and Tumblr Alphys. for ''Undertale ''was 'Earthbound 2: Eclectic Meme-A-Loo.']] ''Earthbound 2: Eclectic Meme-A-Loo Okay, I know the king is cute and all, but did you see all the children's coffins in his basement? I mean come on. That's some straight up Hannibal Lecter sh*t right there. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Undertale ''has a 95.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by: Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Role-playing game Category:Toby Fox Category:Indie games